The Promise
by TheDreamSpinner
Summary: A plot bunny I had in my mind for a while:No man had a right to look that good,he closed his eyes,lulled by the sound of his voice.There was something going on between them,even if he didn't know what it was.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and co. that privilege belongs to J.K.Rowling. This fan fiction is written purely for the fun of it, no money is being made off of it so don't sue. This is inspired by all of those romance novels that I indulge in. Anyway this will be slash so if you are not a fan of it please turn back now. Please drop me a review whether if it is to tell me it sucks or if it has potential, constructive criticism is also welcome and if you see any typos or grammatical errors please let me know. Thank you.

Prologue

The Irish Sea,1863.

_I am going to drown._

That thought came to Gareth Malfoy as clearly as though the Devil himself had whispered it in his ear. Even now, he heard his evil laughter echoed in the winds as the storm raged and the seas boiled like a cauldron of witches' brew.

Off in the distance, the great ship loomed like a shadow on the windswept waves. Only moments before, it had been his safe transport back to England. Now, it was a haven beyond reach, pushed even further into the night by the violence of the winds.

He was going to die. And he would never see his beloved Rebecca again.

A jagged fork of lightning ripped open the night sky, and as the thunder exploded above his head, Gareth screamed, "I am afraid God. Help me! Save me from this terrible night!"

But even as he prayed for a miracle, Gareth knew there would not be one, for he had lingered too long on the deck, spellbound by the power of the storm; held there as if by some mythical force, so that when the huge wave had broken over the ship, there had been no time to take shelter. Like some great black monster rising from the depths, it had unfurled its mighty arm and plucked him from the deck, and now he was at its mercy, helpless at the grip of the demon. In one last desperate attempt to save himself, Gareth kicked out, fighting to keep his head above water, but the weight of his heavy suit dragged him down, sucking the spirit from his limbs and the spirit from his soul. He felt the chilling languor of death, and knew his time was running out. But with the realization came anger. Anger that his beloved Rebecca would have to raise their unborn child alone, made to suffer for his carelessness. _Surely a loving God will not allow such a tragedy to take place, Gareth cried inwardly. _He would give anything if only he could survive to help his wife their child, anything at all. But knowing such a thing was impossible, he merely whispered a prayer for his wife and unborn child. Then resolved to his fate, he closed his eyes and slipped beneath the surface of the sea.

Instantly the high keening of the winds ceased. Silence engulfed him, silence more terrifying than anything he's known. Awareness loomed and receded and in those last moments he saw them: faint, evanescent shadows hovering at the edge of darkness. The angels were coming for him. He could see their brilliant robes as they floated towards him, and though he could see no wings, he knew they were coming to take him to heaven.

As a result he felt no fear when the Radiant One swam up to him and placed gentle hands upon his arms. He had no need of eyes to see his face, nor ears to hear his words. In his mind's eye he saw him clearly: the sparkling emerald eyes and perfectly sculpted mouth, the jet-black hair floating like a misty halo around his head. Indeed so beautiful was he that even Rebecca's beauty could not compare, for this creature's was a magnificence that would surely cause the stars in the sky to dim by comparison.

He spoke to him in a gentle voice, whispering that he not be afraid. His words calmed him, and when Gareth closed his eyes again, he was no longer truly afraid. He gazed once more into the face of the angel, offered him a prayer for forgiveness and then gave himself up to the will of the Almighty.

Suddenly, a tremendous shudder shook the water all around him. A deafening roar arose from the depths, and the angels fled back into the darkness until only the Radiant One remained, steadfast as he gazed at him.

When he spoke again, Gareth was beyond understanding. He was in a different place, neither alive nor dead, neither awake nor sleeping. He thought he heard him say something about another time. Another place. A promise.

Then as bone-chilling numbness gripped his body, he felt the touch of a hand on his left shoulder, the brush of a mouth against his and then … nothing more, as he passed into the peaceful oblivion beyond darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and co. that privilege belongs to J. K. Rowling. This fan fiction is written purely for the fun of it, no money is being made off of it so don't sue. This is inspired by all of those romance novels that I indulge in. Anyway this will be slash so if you are not a fan of it please turn back now. Please drop me a review whether if it is to tell me it sucks or if it has potential, constructive criticism is also welcome and if you see any typos or grammatical errors please let me know. Thank you.

One

The man stood on the glistening white balcony, admiring the vast expanse of water that stretched out before him like a rippling sheet of sapphire silk. Overhead, deepening shades of turquoise and rose heralded the oncoming night, and the sun dimmed as it sank toward the dark line of the horizon. A few more minutes more and it would vanish completely, setting the sea on fire and turning the sky above a deep, burnished gold.

Harry's mouth curved into an unconscious smile as he watched the spectacle unfold. Was it just his imagination, or were sunsets in the Caribbean more glorious than anywhere else in the world? He knew there were those who claimed that the movement of the sun and the stars over Delphi were the equal of this, and perhaps they were, but he had always found the wonders of nature to be more breathtaking here than in the old country. The foliage was lusher, the magnificent flowers more sweetly perfumed, even the ocean seemed more vibrant, its colors of a richer and deeper hue. Indeed, it was the verdure of this tropical atoll that had drawn him to it in the first place, though he would have been hard pressed to say how long ago that was. Years slipped into decades where one had no need to chart the passage of time.

"Harry?"

Her gentle voice startled him, as did her sudden appearance. But then, he never knew when to expect Hermione. She was like the wind, drifting in when the spirit moved her, drifting out again when she grew restless or bored. She spent little time on land, which made her visits to him all the more special. Her beauty and vivacity never failed to lift his spirits, and in a world where he had to hide so much of what he was, any time spent with her was precious.

"Hermione!" He turned to greet her with unconcealed pleasure. "I wondered how long it would be before your wandering spirit brought you back." She smiled as she walked toward him, a tall, slender woman with cascading chestnut waves down her back. She wore a coral-colored tunic in the one-shouldered style of the ancient Romans, the hem of it falling to just above her ankles. Her complexion was milky, her high, exotic cheekbones hinting at Polynesian or Asian origin. But it was her eyes, thickly lashed and shimmering with the pale, iridescent light of opals, which gave her lineage away … if one knew enough to recognize the signs. "Forgive me for startling you, Harry, but in truth I thought it impossible to," she said, her voice lightly teasing.

His smile widened. "It is possible to startle _anyone _when they are not expecting it, and I admit I was somewhat lost in my thoughts." He raised her hands to his lips and kissed them with deep affection. "But it is good to see you back, Mione. I have missed you these past ten months."

"Ten months? Surely it has not been so long?"

"Well perhaps not so long," he admitted sheepishly. "Perhaps I have just grown tired of my own company. But I _was_ beginning to worry about you."

Her lovely eyes widened in pleasure. "You were?"

"Of course. Who else argues with me the way you do, or challenges my opinions until I am tempted to call down the wrath of the gods upon your head?"

"And here I thought you were just concerned that I had fallen in love and run away to the other side of the world." Hermione pouted. "I should have known you would not have missed me for any of my more endearing qualities."

"Ah, but I do." Harry tucked her hand into the crook of his arms and led her across the wide balcony. "I miss everything about you. The sounds of your laughter, the sweet sight of your face, even your tempestuous nature."

"Tempestuous?" Her lips twitched. "Do you truly think of me in such a way?"

"Yes, but only in that you have a passionate outlook on life." She laughed openly.

"Oh Harry. You would have made an excellent statesman. But I'm sure my _passionate_ nature must come as a welcome change from the blandness of the mortals whom you surround yourself."

"They're hardly bland my dear." Reaching a small table upon which a decanter and glasses were set out, Harry poured her a small glass of wine." You would be surprised at how strong-willed they've become. You might even like them if you gave them half a chance that is."

Hermione shrugged the gesture as graceful as it was dismissive. "You have always chosen to see their good qualities but I only see their arrogance and greed.

"Aristotle was neither a greedy man, nor Shakespeare an arrogant one," he said, handing her the glass. "Nor were Tchaikovsky, Beethoven, Monet and Da Vinci. They were all mortals, and creators of some of the greatest works the world has ever seen."

"Yes, but only think of how greater their contribution could have been had they the life spans of a God!" Hermione said, her bright eyes sparkling. "Think of the wonders they could have created had they possessed the ability to transcend generations, rather than shrivel up and die like all mortals!"

"Nevertheless, you cannot belittle what contributions they made during their brief time on Earth."

"Why not? Would you trade such temporary brilliance for the gift of immortality?"

Harry closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "There are times when I wonder why I have these conversations with you Hermione."

"You have them because you need to be reminded of who you are!" She said vehemently. You are so much more than these mortals Harry, yet you choose to live among them as though you were one. Why? Does it fulfill something in you that being a son of a God doesn't?"

He shook his head wishing he could make her understand. "I cannot spend my days pursuing idle pleasures, as do so many of our kind. I need to engage in activities that stimulate my mind and bring meaning to my life."

"But you do! You art is a testament to your genius. Everyone who sees it is humbled by your brilliance. Even I, who shun the mortal world, know of your reputation. Yet why do I feel it does not make you happy?" Hermione asked searching his face. "Why do I sense this uncertainty? This … restlessness within your soul?"

"Perhaps because for the first time in my life, I am uncertain." He stood very still, staring out at the ocean. "The time has come for me to fulfill my obligation. The day has come when I must claim my _bride._" She went pale, her hands trembling as she set the glass on the table. "Mother of Zeus, so soon?"

Harry sighed. "It is hardly soon. The promise I gave my father is an old one. It isn't surprising that he would wish to know when I intend to honor it."

"I don't know why he bothers," Hermione muttered. "His own example as a husband and a father is hardly one to be admired."

"No but my father is a law unto himself. It isn't my place neither to question him nor to pass judgment on his morals." Harry turned from his study of the ocean to look at her. "But I do not think your reluctance to see me marry comes from the fact that you think I will make an unworthy husband."

"No because I know you will not. Nor am I … reluctant to see you wed." Hermione stepped away from him and crossed her arms over her chest, hugging herself. "I will be glad to see your solitude come to an end, for I know how lonely you have been. But I will not say I'm happy about your choice." She turned and gazed into his face, her concern for him evident. "He will not make you happy Harry. How can he when he has no concept of whom or what you are? He cannot live in our world. He cannot reach out his hand and command the winds to blow, or the sea to rise up in anger."

A smile tugged at his lips. "Neither can you."

"No but you can. You're the son of a God! Hermione whispered, walking back to him. "Perhaps not an immortal like your father, but almost as powerful. What can you have in common with a mortal whose life span is but a hundred years, and whose existence is so fragile that a moments carelessness could wipe it out?"

Harry sighed. What could he say to make her understand? She knew what he had done. Just as she knew there was nothing he could do to alter the course of his destiny. "You know as well as I do that the choice is not mine to make," he said quietly. "Even if I wished to, I could not relinquish him. From the moment of his birth, his fate and mine became one."

"But he is not the one you pulled from the sea!"

"No but he is the first male of his issue, and as such, the one who will allow me to fulfill the promise I gave my father."

"Oh why did you not let that man drown all those years ago?" Hermione cried in frustration. "It was written that he should. The fates had ordained it!"

He signed, "Because I could not let it happen."

"But _why_? You let it happen before." Hermione's eyes searched his face looking for answers. "It is not our place to intervene Harry, it never has been. You must have sensed your father's anger when you saved him."

"Of course, this is why I cannot turn from my obligation now. I gave my father my word and I will not go back on that. As to why I saved him …" Harry paused. How could he explain his feelings to her? How could he justify a yearning so deep it felt as thought it were rooted in his soul?

He walked back to the edge of the balcony and stood there for a long time, gazing out to sea. When he spoke again, his voice was hushed, as though he feared to say the words too loud. "What will he think of me? What will he think of a being whose existence is so unlike his own? I am beyond all he knows. All that he can comprehend. Yet, by virtue of who he is, he will be closer to me than any man, mortal or God."

Sighing, Hermione shook here head. "I do not know Harry. How can I say what he will think when I have no knowledge of him? But mortal or not, I have no doubt you will make him love you."

"But will love be enough?" Harry's voice was strained. "When I try to reach out to him now, it is the darkness he sees first, and that from which he recoils."

"Of course, because it is the darkness of death," Hermione said softly. "All mortals fear it. They accept it because they must, but they do not embrace it as we do. They see it not as a gateway to what lies beyond, but as an end to all they know. However, if you are to have any chance at happiness with him, you must teach him to love you, for once he does, and there will be no room in her heart for fear."

Her voice broke, and Harry turning swiftly caught the shimmer of tears in her eyes, but they were not tears of regret, rather, they were tears of disappointment and pain and instinctively he took a step towards her. "Hermione?"

She held up her hand, stopping him. "No I should not have said anything. It is not my place. I overstepped the bounds. I"

He heard the catch in her voice again, and saw the softness in her eyes. Only then did he realize what had happened. "Hermione, forgive me," he whispered "I did not know "

"Of course not," she said gently forestalling him. "You weren't meant to know." A smile trembled over her lips. "My feelings for you are more than they should be and that is no one's fault but my own. You did nothing to encourage me. It is simply a truth that our hearts sometimes lead us places our minds would never go. That is what mine has done, and I must accept the consequences. You owe me no apologies."

"Nevertheless, I would offer you apologies from here until forever if I thought it would take away the pain," he said, his voice infinitely gentle. "I wouldn't hurt you for the world. You know that don't you?" Her expression softened. "Of course I do, just as I know how foolish it was to let my emotions become involved. I knew you were destined to be with this mortal, and if it is truly time for you to take this step, Harry, then I wish you the joy of it." She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a tender kiss to his mouth. "Just know that you will always have a place in my heart, dearest, and if you ever have need of me, I will always be there."

"Harry heard the sadness in her voice and wished he could find the words to comfort her. She didn't deserve this. Not from him. If he'd realized what her feelings were, he would have done all he could to discourage them, for it'd never been his wish to hurt her. "One day you will find the one who is meant for you, Hermione," he said in a voice husky with emotion. "Then you will understand this restless burning of the soul."

"I understand it now." Her smile held more than a fleeting trace of sadness. "But do not be concerned; it will all be well. I have already learned that my father is planning my marriage, and while I do not expect it to be a love match, I shall make the best of it." She lifted her shoulders in a gesture of resignation. "I am not even sure if I want to fall in love again. The pain of losing it is too great. But you are still my best friend, and I will console myself with that. Besides " her eyes took on a mischievous gleam "I can always hope your mortal does not find favor with you."

Harry shot her a twisted smile. "It is far more likely I will not find favor with him."

"Then he is a fool, and the entire Kingdom shall know it," said Hermione quietly. "But I have vowed to say no more, so I shall not." She walked towards the steps leading to the ocean far below, her carriage proud, her movements imbued with a grace that was entirely unconscious. "Come Harry. Join me in the sea we both love, for once your mortal comes, there will be precious little time for us to enjoy such pastimes." Wishing to banish the shadows from her eyes, Harry said, "Shall we race to the equator?" She hesitated, turned, and a smile appeared. "Only if you give me a mile's grace."

"A mile! You swim faster than the dolphins as it is."

"Ah, but no one is faster than you, great prince. Surely a mile's grace is not too much to ask."

"Very well," Harry relented, against his better judgment. "A mile, but no more."

Satisfied, Hermione raised her hand to the clasp of her tunic and released it with a gentle flick of her fingers. Harry caught his breath as the silken garment slid to the ground. By Juniper, she was magnificent! He had always believed Hermione to be the most endearing of the Nereids, but as he gazed at her now, all soft shadows and naked curves, he realized she's also become one of the most beautiful. Her figure had ripened, the curves becoming lush and womanly, and though his feelings towards her were that of a friend, it was hard not to be stirred by such physical perfection. No wonder her father was thinking to settle her in marriage. Given the way she looked, Nereus should have done so long ago.

Seemingly unaware of the thoughts running through his head, Hermione walked towards the far side of the balcony, where the cliff dropped down to the sea, and climbed unto the rail. Raising her hands above her head, she cast one last flirtatious look at him, smiled, and then executed a spectacular dive into the glittering depths below. "Show-off," Harry muttered, walking toward the long flight of stairs that led down to the water. His house, like most of the others he'd built around the world, was designed to be accessible from the sea. This one was set into the side of a hill, in such a way as to allow for sweeping views over the surrounding ocean. The luxuriant gardens that grew close to the walls kept him safe from prying eyes, and the island's distance from the mainland assured him of his privacy.

When one kept secrets like his, it was necessary to live in isolation. At the bottom of the stairs, Harry slipped off the brief garment that encircled his hips, and sank into the warm, tropical waters. As always, it was like coming home. He felt the waters of the ocean swirling around him, welcoming him. His body shimmered as though bathed in iridescent lights, and when he opened his eyes, he knew the pupils had dilated until no vestige of green remained.

Without a movement, he started into the depths. At a thousand feet he leveled out. The pressure here would have killed a mortal man but Harry was impervious to it. He drifted on the current, letting the water cradle him as he floated in the indigo silence, giving Hermione the head start she craved. Well that was until her voice, taunting and defiant, drifted into his head. _You wouldn't catch me now_.

It was a battle cry to a warrior, and smiling, Harry opened his eyes. _Just watch me, little nymph. Just watch me._ With no more effort than it took to raise his hand, Harry formed his arms into a V and launched himself into the depths; hurtling towards the center of the world at speeds no equipment on earth would have been able to track, intent on teaching a mischievous sea sprite the perils of offering challenges to the son of the God of the Sea.


End file.
